


秘密一夜

by notrelated



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:06:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notrelated/pseuds/notrelated
Summary: 拉梅拉曾经尝试撬墙角，可惜阿坤没理解他的意思abo，双o拉梅拉x阿圭罗贵乱婷婷提及





	秘密一夜

阿圭罗躺在床上，他下意识地压低了呼吸，这是个安静的夜晚，他能感受到枕边温热而柔软的气息。

——一个omega躺在他的身边。

这并不是说阿圭罗想要做点什么，他自己也是个omega，想做什么也不太现实——不过他确实想做点什么就是了。

拉梅拉长得很漂亮，这并不是带着什么滤镜说的，阿圭罗发自内心地这么觉得——他第一次见拉梅拉的时候对方还留着齐肩长发，笑起来一口白牙，像个漂亮的小姑娘。

拉梅拉在外头看他，脸颊红润，尖尖的下巴和束在脑后的长发，他似乎有些害羞，右脚的脚跟磨蹭着脚踝处，几乎是显得腼腆了，阿圭罗看小姑娘在外头怪可怜的，走过去和当时还是球童的拉梅拉合了张照。

“谢谢您！阿圭罗先生。”小姑娘抬起头，声音是清脆的少年音。

阿圭罗在原地愣了好久，直到梅西从后面推他才回过神。

-

等他认识到拉梅拉并不是个女孩，还长成了一个漂亮的男人，已经是拉梅拉加入国家队之后的事了。

拉梅拉当时还留着锅盖一样的刘海，但足以凸显出他漂亮的五官，他闻起来清新而柔软，单从气味来说，他确实像个甜蜜而柔软的omega——只是这和他本人并不相符，拉梅拉远没有表面看上去那么温柔而甜美，他性格很倔强，脾气上头之后用暴躁而好斗来形容也不为过。

这几乎不太像个omega，阿圭罗这么想过，拉梅拉和自己完全不一样，梅西曾经说过相处没几分钟就能猜出阿圭罗是个omega，说出去都没人会相信他是个alpha，好吧，他还曾经因为这个而短暂地苦恼过，毕竟他也不想一开口就软绵绵的，毕竟职业球员总希望自己看上去强壮而不好惹。

拉梅拉有点依赖自己，阿圭罗后知后觉地意识到，在国家队里，年轻人总喜欢缠着阿圭罗说话，私下寻觅着能和阿圭罗共处的时间，以及时不时从手机另一头传来的一些亲呢的短信都彰显了这一点——这让他有点尴尬又有点愉快，只是梅西对此表现出了不太高兴，“——他应该认识到离别人的omega远一点，”梅西捏着马黛茶的吸管，表情并不怎么愉快，“我不喜欢你和别人走太近。”

“当然不，”阿圭罗这么告诉梅西，哄着属于他的小个子alpha，“你一直是我心中最好的那个，papi。”

梅西嘴角上勾，露出了一个微笑，“好吧，”他又吸了一口茶，紧接着警告道，“你给我乖一点，不准和他在队里勾勾搭搭的。”

 

-

只是现在的情况和别的时候不一样，他在英国，梅西在西班牙，他们有过约定不去管束双方异地时的私生活——而此时的拉梅拉，一个漂亮的惊人的omega，躺在他身边睡觉。

阿圭罗想，梅西说的是不准在队里，这里又不是国家队，这里是自己家，拉梅拉来找自己玩，顺便因为客房没收拾，所以躺在一起睡个觉而已，应该算不上什么……吧？

他闭着眼睛不敢呼吸，感觉到脖颈边床铺骤然传来的凹陷，温热的气息喷洒在自己的脖颈处，拉梅拉靠了过来。

“这不太好，埃里克，”阿圭罗听见自己的声音，“里奥，里奥，他——”

“别提里奥了，”拉梅拉压着声音，语气带着蛊惑与怂恿，“就一个晚上，kun，里奥不会知道这些的。”

阿圭罗发誓当时自己想推他的，想要拒绝的，只是他那时候着了迷一样地看着拉梅拉浓密的睫毛与线条优美的鼻梁。

他想，这是不对的，两个omega，还是和国家队的后辈拉梅拉，这和寻找alpha解决发情期不一样，里奥知道了会嫉妒得要命，可他就是没忍住。

拉梅拉低头吻住了他，他覆上阿圭罗的身体，将大腿蛮横地插入阿圭罗的双腿之间。

阿圭罗被挤得分开双腿，这个动作让他感觉到会阴的湿意——他已经湿了，明明理智还在拒绝，身体却很诚实，这让他兴奋的同时又有些羞赧。

阿圭罗并不是没有和alpha上过床，事实上，即使是里奥不在他身边的时候，在曼市他也有固定的alpha来解决需求（当然是在里奥同意的情况下，不然他那小气的alpha会嫉妒得要命），只是这一切都和拉梅拉不一样。

拉梅拉是个omega，这使得一切显得那么不同，omega的阴茎白净而修长，龟头处没有凸起的生殖结，形状漂亮流畅，勃起之后热烘烘地贴着他的腿根，摩擦着他的皮肤，沉浸于情欲的omega是那么迷人，阿圭罗迷迷糊糊地想，出于对信息素的渴望，他不自觉地将鼻尖陷于拉梅拉的后颈处磨蹭。

——阿圭罗感觉自己浑身发热，几乎要烧起来了，理智咋在劝告他，但身体已经丧失了大部分的斗志。

拉梅拉的脖颈在他附近摩擦，信息素引得他一阵阵不住地颤抖——老天啊，拉梅拉也太好闻了，他想。

拉梅拉将手伸进他的短裤里，手指自然地滑进他的股缝间。

实际上，早在在国家队的时候，阿圭罗有时候会对着拉梅拉形状漂亮的臀部和流畅的腰线想入非非——当然他只敢是想想，偶尔他会觉得迪巴拉是个幸运的家伙，这个年轻的alpha漂亮得像个姑娘，又是国家队里唯一未有伴侣的alpha，训练间隙中在一群omega中到处游走，看起来快活得不行。

在国家队时，迪巴拉会为伊卡尔迪和拉梅拉甚至帕文提供标记与性爱（年轻人精力真旺盛，那可是三个omega呢，阿圭罗这么想），这是一个传统，考虑到他们国家队一直以来都以omega球员多而著称，梅西早年的时候还肩负着标记乌斯塔里和阿圭罗两个omega的重任呢，虽然一直以来媒体都猜测梅西是伪装成alpha的omega来着——这可不行，阿圭罗这么想，不说别的，国家队的里的alpha连凑一桌打牌都不一定凑得齐，少了梅西可是巨大的损失啊。

他的思绪被打断了，拉梅拉进入了他的身体，阿圭罗喘起气来，他湿的厉害，下体痉挛着夹紧了拉梅拉的阴茎，年轻人托着他的膝窝，喘息了一会儿，接着慢慢开始摆动起腰。

阿圭罗承受着这些，他被撞得直往后摇，拉梅拉腰力意外地不错，他又重又快地抽插着，阿圭罗被撞得迷迷糊糊的，下体又酸又软，情欲蒸汽一般在脑袋里升腾着，他很快完全地进入了状态，下身淌出的情液染湿了被褥，腰也不自觉地开始迎合起对方。

“——我真的很喜欢你，”阿圭罗听见拉梅拉这么告诉他，迷糊中他甚至感受到拉梅拉下巴凝结的汗水滴在他的胸膛上，“从我很小的时候就开始了。”

——现在是说这些的时候吗，阿圭罗这么想，他觉得拉梅拉顶到深处了，不由得呜咽一声，“……那么，谢谢？”他听见自己犹疑的回答。

耳边传来拉梅拉喘着气的笑声，漂亮的年轻人因为这句回答而笑了出声，“kun，”他这么唤道，伸出手捏了捏阿圭罗后腰的凹陷处，接着顺着后腰慢慢滑下，阿圭罗注意到拉梅拉的手指在自己的大腿上摩挲，两个人肌肤色差显得格外明显。

阿圭罗低下头，看着自己的下体夹着那根嫩红的阴茎，年轻的omega的阴茎在自己的体内进进出出，带出一波波湿哒哒的液体。

——居然已经这么湿了，阿圭罗迷迷糊糊地想，抽插带来的快感激得他浑身发抖，他闻见自己的气味和拉梅拉的信息素在空气中密密地交织在一起，拉梅拉的大腿根部也黏答答的，他一定也湿的厉害，阿圭罗这么想，他看见拉梅拉低着头，他咬着下唇，腰腹配合着使劲，鼻梁上滑下一滴汗珠，顺着鼻尖渗入自己的胸膛中。

拉梅拉他低下头，鼻尖温柔地磨蹭着他的，“吻我，”他说，将阴茎顶入深处，“kun。”

阿圭罗不由自主地战栗起来，拉梅拉低着头，睫毛在眼睛下投射下一层阴影，他真好看，阿圭罗想，几乎像被蛊惑一样，他抬起头和拉梅拉接吻，唇齿交缠间，他听见年轻人低低的笑声，撩得他心痒痒的。

-

“我有时候在想，”一切结束后，阿圭罗听见拉梅拉这么说，“里奥真是一个幸运的家伙。”

阿圭罗想了一想，把这理解为一种恭维，居然有些羞赧，“你也是，”他想了想，这话似乎不太恰当，换了个说法，“保罗也是，我的意思是……”

拉梅拉盯着他的眼神微微一黯，他沉默了好一会儿没回答，最后长长地叹息了一声，“保罗是我的朋友，”他想了一想，补充道，“我们的关系，”他沉思了一会儿，道，“非常复杂。”

阿圭罗看着拉梅拉，眼神里颇有些困惑。

拉梅拉看着他，放弃了解释，年轻人凑过来吻他，“算了，只有现在，”他说，“我不想去考虑其他的事情。”

“吻我，kun。”

 

fin


End file.
